rp_worldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Full Genealogy of Lady Rosewoode
'Updated on 10/01/2014' Father’s side of the family: Grandfather: Brian Sean deForrest Species/race: Pure bred dark elf Profession: Dark Warrior and Wizard though he claimed the title of mage which he did not qualify for. Traits/Personality: Egostatistical, overly ambitious, excessively greedy, domineering, cold hearted, very quick temper and holds grudges. He wants to be a god but does not have the patience or the ability to become one. He was also ambidextrous in all things and usually wielded two weapons at one time. Known information: A very handsome Elf that is extremely aggressive and controlling. He wants Rosewoode very badly for she has certain unknown power of being truly neutral or grey person. She had a strong potential for magic and he wanted her so that he could use her to his will. He has a special collar which will make her necklace null and void. He has a mean streak in himself and enjoys torments the underlings or anyone he thinks is beneath him. He has a brilliant mind for war tactics but prefers to build his armies out of the living dead which means he did not need to pay them. He practices all forms of the dark forbidden arts. He is seeking to be a god. Abilities: # Very strong mind control # Charisma # Necromancy # Telepathy # Levitation # Teleportation # Telekinesis # Transference due to the mercury level in his blood (Able to absorb illness and surrounding elements into himself and deposit where he wishes) Step Grandmother: Niamh (last name unknown) Their children: # Aiden Liam- son # Ciaran Declan- son # Siobhan Eileen- daughter # Aisling Meabh- daughter # Gerold Jarlath- son ( dalliance was ordered by father Brian to a dark fairy named Arethusa (means nymph) begot 1 female child, Ixonia Rose Yipsilante who was given to a band of gypsies to raise in their ways and customs until shortly before her 16th birthday ) # Quinn Cormack- son- dalliance was ordered by father Brian to a light/white fairy Raisie (means rose)- begot 1 daughter Rose Feather Hailweb (protector of the lonely) and the child was given to a farmer and wife to raise until shortly before her 16th birthday) # Cillian Ultan (Never married or had a dalliance. He was the strongest of all the children of Brian and Niamh) # Dermot Sean deForrest (elvish name was Elessar Telemmaite)- son but not to Niamh. He is the result of a dalliance of Fiona (last name was never revealed) she was a rare child of the two courts, seelie and unseelie courts (reference used http://faerie.monstrous.com/seelie_and_unseelie_court.htm). A young male prince and a young female princess rebelled against their own courts when they were quite young, Their dalliance resulted in a ‘grey fairy’ called Fiona. She rarely ever talked about her families.) Traits/Personality: A spoiled brat, too handsome for his own good. Good student but lacks ambition, wants to be a demi god, hates responsibilities. Other known info/ background: As the youngest child of a dark elf warrior/wizard and half breed with a grey fairy, he was not exppectd to do much but keep out of his father’s sight. Since his stepmother and older half siblings did not want to remember Brian’s ‘war fling’ as he was called by his step mother, he was totally shunned by them. He was given a castle and a set of servants for his own use. Fiona was the one who gave him the castle and servants. Brain had as little to do with him as he could. The tutors did send reports of his studies and activities known to them to Brian which was enough for him. They rarely saw each other until Dermot refused to marry the lass that Brian wanted him to marry. He told his father –Brian- that he was already married because he jumped the bon fire with another lass on Midsummer’s Eve. That brought the wrath of Brian on Dermot’s head. Dermot did not care because he knew that he was stronger than his father. Abilities: # Very strong mind control # Telepathy # Levitation # Teleportation # Telekinesis # Art of Persuasion # Chrisma # Able to walk out of locked doors # Tranference due to the mercury level in his blood (Able to absorb illness and surrounding elements into himself and deposit where he wishes) # Aura bonding # Regeneration Grandmother of Rosewoode: Fiona- see above note. Species: Grey Woodland fairy princess of both courts (seelie and unseelie) Traits/Personality: A kind fairy who became a hermit due to her parentage. Not much else is known about her besides being a good mother and grandmother who had a lot of humor and patience. Known info/background: She is a bonifide animal lover and extreme dislike for humans, elves, wizards except for her son and granddaughter. She truly loved Dermot and Rosewoode but she tolerated her maternal grandfather Zadicus and her great aunt Mim since they were the primary guardians of Rosewoode. She frequently visited Rosewoode in her bird forms to keep an eye on her as as ‘her other grandparent and great aunt’. When Rosewoode came into her powers, Fiona came to her rescue and tutored her in the ways of magic. She taught Rosewoode Elven speech and Gaelic so that they could talk privately eve if ‘they’ were around. She would have spirited Rosewoode if she thought that the Zollingers were not taking proper care of Rosewoode. Unfortunately she met up with a bolrog and they did a battle in which Fiona lost. Her son came too late to help her and she died in his arms after she told him where to find Rosewoode. Dermot tried to save her but she was too far gone when he arrived that he could not do anything. The banshee wailed and the DeathCoach was arriving on the scene to take Fiona’s essence (soul) away. Abilities: # Tranference due to the mercury level in her blood (Able to absorb illness and surrounding elements into herself and deposit where she wishes) # Shapeshift # Healer # Telepathy, particularly with animals # Levitation # Teleporttion # Telekinesis # Aura bonding # Regeneration Cousins that were sent to the same world that Rosewoode was sent but by a different portal that Brian deForrest made to counter act the one which Zadicus Zolinger made. # Lady Pirate Captain Ixonia Rose Yipsilante- no Elvish name was given to her. She was given to the gypsies. She learned the wild dances and music of the gypsies. She was a dark moody beauty who wanted nothing but fun. Before her 16th birthday, she was taken from the main caravan on an errand by her ’grandmother’ which was to be turned over to Brian deForrest. Once she was given to Brain and the old gypsy got her money, she was told to drive the wagon through the cave door until she saw a path. When Ixonia was on the path, the cave blew up. She was devastated and tried to get inside the cave once more so that she could go home with her grandmother. Once she was over her shock, Ixonia became very independent of all who was around her until she met her husband, Peg Leg Pete lePew. They had a few good years together. She met Rosewoode on her travels and Rosewoode delivered her twins, Bryce and Byron. Pete doted on the two boys. Ixonia was barely able to talk to them because their father did every little thing for them, leaving Ixonia be an outcast. Ixonia tried to get Pete to make love to her again but he refused because they had two perfect boys. Why should they bother with a third one. He wanted to settle down and farm. Ixonia was furious and after many arguments and the sight if her 5 year old sons siding with their father in not wanting a stinking girl around, Ixonia fixed up her wagon once more while the men hunted for a farm. By the time they came back, Ixonia was gone. She never trusted anyone again nor did she ever have another child. She did have one male who truly did love her with all of his heart, Daniel McFurgenson, Ixonia refused to marry him. She made him her 1st mate and advisor. He did finally trick Ixonia in have sex with him. They had one little girl and they named her Miranda Rose. Abilities: # Very strong mind control # Charisma # Necromancy # Telepathy # Levitation # Teleportation # Telekinesis # Weather mastery Miranda Rose McFurgenson Species: Human/Gypsy/Fairy Abilities: 1-Weather 2- Telekinesis 3- Teleportation 4- Levitation # Rose Feather Hailweb (protector of the lonely) Rose worked hard for the old farmer and wife. They did not have any children and wanted one. By the time Rose was old enough to be of some help, the couple’s health getting bad. By the time Rose was ten, she began to get ‘thin’ and pale even though she was out in the sun everyday. She also drank a lot of water. She was basically running the farm by then. Just before her 16th birthday, the old couple had her clean out an old gypsy wagon. She was then told to put her things inside for she was going on a long trip. She follow their instructions for she was a good daughter to them. They left the farm and headed to where Brian was waiting for them. Brian sent Rose through the cave to the path on the other side. That was the last of the old couple she ever saw for the cave exploded behind her. She wept with pitiful tears that a Japanese Lord Nykon took pity on her. He took care of her and fell in love with her. When they became as one and Rose put his half of the necklace around his neck, he was shocked. After finding out why she did so, he left her. She had the baby and named her Mariah Rose. Species: Human/Dark Elf/LightFairy Abilities: # Misting # Healing Mariah Rose Nykon Species: Human/Dark Elf/LightFairy Abilities: 1) Misting 2) Healing 3) Flying 4) Telekinesis 5) Teleportation 6) Levitation Mother’s side of the family: Greatgrandfather: Known as Father. Species: Human Profession: Ranger Known info/ background: Very kind and loving person to his family but is a hermit at heart. Able to change to bears and wolves. Had a memory knack (could remember anything in detail if he wanted to by pulling it out of his brain) He fell madly in love when he was young and unfortunately to the bad. He never complains about his lot in life because it was hi choice to do what he did. Always was fair to the twins, and kind to his wife. Great provider until Merriweather was forced to move out. Then his health faded away and deteriated rapidly until he died. Abilities: 1) Shadower 2) Shapeshifter Greatgrandmother: Known as Mother Species: Human Traits/personality/background: Very little is known about her. Zadicus refuses to talk about her and left when he was very young(15) The twins- Elspeth and Mariam stayed home. Mother doted on Elspeth and hated Mariam. After the twins were born, Mother was considered ‘an invalid’ for she refused to move without compliant. She had many ‘ailments’ and took many ‘medicines’ which were just vitamins that was made by Mariam. Elspeth was the one who ‘took care of Mother and saw to her daily needs’. # Grandfather- Zadicus Zollanger Species: Grand Wizard of War, Creator of weapons and other items, Seer Traits/Personality: Fearsome temper and no patience at all. Very bitter man at the end of his life. Abilities: # War Wizard # Student and Wielder of Sword Defender of Life ( held a sword of great power which he forged. It can tell who is lying and would take the life of a person. It was fashion after the Sword of Truth. It can not be named as The Sword of Truth so he named it Defender of Life. No one else ever could hold this sword except Rosewoode.) # Creator of War weapons and machinery. # Seer # Wielder of Sword of Justice and Giver of Life. (He made a second sword and called it Sword of Justice and Giver of Life. No one else ever could hold this sword except Rosewoode.) # Seeker (one who can see things and find them) Known info/background: Well known fighter of the Great Wizard War between his army called The Grey Army and the one that Brian deForrest had called The Undead Army. He always seeks out injustice and met it with fair punishment. He was a master of spells with a keen memory. He used the spells in unusual yet effective ways. He loves to dabble in the old magical arts but puts his foot down on pure forbidden Black Art of Necromancy and Supremacy. Unknown to Zaddicus, some of the spells were of the light Dark Magic Skills. He fought the urge to be hermit all of his life. # Great Aunt-Elspeth Very little known about her except that she not born with any talent what so ever. She was very kealous of her twin sister, Mariam because she had a bit of talent. Elspeth is a pretty girl with an attitude that the world owed her something. She was the one who ‘helped’ her ‘invalid mother’ and thusly got out of any real chores around the home. # Great Aunt –Mariam Species: Human Profession: Village healer Traits/Personality/Background: Zadicus knew much but will not tell for he knew that Mim as he called his sister Mariam, will retaliate against him for breaking his oath of silence. She was the one who kept the house neat and clean, laundry done, meals prepared and garden taken care of. She was not very pretty due to the fact she worked so hard to keep everything together. One day a man (his name is forbidden by any to speak of) came around looking for work. Mother and Father took him on as a gardener to help Mariam. He saw that Mariam was a hard worker but Elspeth was the one who was pretty. He teased and flirted with Elspeth but he proposed to Mariam. Elspeth felt that Mariam had stolen him from her and told Mother. Mother came down hard on Mariam which resulted in Mariam becoming so upset that she left her home. She had some money from selling eggs and milk so she bought a small farm just outside of the village. Father was gone at this time, guiding a group of families to a new home. When he came back and found out what had happened, he was furious. He tried to get the family to speaking terms again but to no avail. He finally gave up and mostly sat in is rocking chair, whittling away. Meanwhile, Mariam was having troubles of her own. The man was a gambling sort and gambled their farm to man by the name of Smith as well as many other things. Having nowhere to live, the man wanted to move to a new town. After much argument, he left. Mariam packed up her belongings and put them in the barn where she stayed. She worked for the Smith family for the winter and made a special wagon, unknown to the Smith family. It was of a grand design and she loved it. She put her belongings inside and kept her money hidden. The following spring Father died, Mother was in a deep depression, the Smith family was having a baby and when it came, it was a breech birth. Mariam knew it was but was shoved away by the so called doctor. After the baby came out but first, the wife was very badly torn. She ended up dying. Smith asked Mariam to marry him but she refused to do so. Elspeth married him figuring that Mariam would once again take care of the housework and farm. Mariam asked for an advancement of her pay to buy a few needed ‘personal’ things. She was given two months worth of wages. She took two chickens, a rooster, two piglets, and old horse to town. She bought a good pair of young horses and sent the other horse back to the farm. She then left after selling the animals to parts unknown to anyone there, leaving Mother and Elspeth to do as they wished. Mariam became the hermitess she was known for but she was an excellent healer. In the far away village she was deemed a dubh cailleoch. She never corrected them and did not associate with them as a friend. She only doctored them when they came to her. Grandmother: Merriweather Species: Human Profession: Healer Traits: Kind to a fault. Always ready to help even if it inconveniced her. Overly doting mother to her only child. She was verbally abused by her mother. Father does not take sides and rarely speaks to the family. Mother always bowed down to his wishes until one day. Nothing is known about her parentage because she was left at an orphanage steps as a baby. When she married Zadicus she thought that was going to be easy and full of fun. More in the full story. Abilities: # Healer Mother: Kathyleene Joy Zollanger deForrest,( Limve Amandil) Species: Human Traits/Personality/Background: Very persuasive and spoiled, very beautiful, too trusting. She never pushed herself to be anything but a beautiful daughter which was encouraged by her mother. She was very spoiled when she was living at the castle and never forgave her father for giving up the position of Grand Wizard. It was a very high level position and great prestige came with it. After many troubles she became a very elite lady that was not very well liked because of her airs. She did realize this fact until fatal Midsummers Eve when she jumped the bon fire with a mysterious lad. She does become pregnant and ends up dying in birthing Rosewoode. More in the complete life of Rosewoode. Abilities: # Art of Persuasion Lady Vampyre Rosewoode Cara deForest, Princess Órelindë Telemmaitë, Collins Rivers Species: Human/Wizard/Grey Fairy/Dark Elf/transformed Vampyre and Demoness Marriages: # Clinton Werewolf Collins the triplets- A) Barnabus, B) David, C) Caroline- all named by Clinton. One day Clinton left with no trace at all. Rosewoode went out and searched to no avail. After a period of one year, their marriage resulted in divorce and the children were put in ‘deep sleep’ by castle guardians. When Clinton did finally come back, he was harden by his imprisonment. There many arguments about his changes. Rosewoode did try to please him but she could not. She finally made floor for him and his maids. She was not enough for him anymore because of insatiable appetite for sex in all forms. Rosewoode did become pregnant as did one of the maids. One day when Clinton and the triplets were out on a walk, there was a distress call from the triplets. Their father was taking them to someone and was going to give them away to someone. Of course Rosewoode went to their aide only to find that the children had banded together to fight the someone but they lost the battle. They were only 7 years old. Clinton was gored then staked to a tree so that he could see the death of their children. A black rose was laying in his lap. Each child had his or her insides ripped out and eaten. There was pure fear in their eyes as they laid there in a row. A black unopened rosebud was laid on their chest. Rosewoode let out a banshee wail then fainted. Misty Lady heard the wail and came to the rescue. Rosewoode lost the baby and promptly left the castle to unknown parts. The family necklace hadturned totally black except for the red center. The maid had her baby and named it Aisling Rose. The name did not have any significance to the maid but the name means dream/vision of Rose. All of Rosewoode’s children and grandchildren will have some sort of Rose or its variation. Abilities: # Herbalist with the potential to be a Healer (which she did in later life) # Telepathy # Levitation # Telekinesis # Teleportation # Self healing through Regeneration and Transference # Transference due to the mercury level in her blood (Able to absorb illness and surrounding elements into herself and deposit where she wishes) # Ability to walk out of doors as her father had. # Shapeshift # Turns into mists or shadows # Weathermasteress